1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of containers. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention provides for a top mounting can container that enables for example one handed carrying of the can and container and/or simultaneous access, through a straw if desired, of the contents of the can and container after momentarily removing and reattaching the top mounting container to the can. An alternative configuration is where the container is removed from the can and utilized as a separate unit or vessel. When a pull tab removes a piece of the lid in a half-circle shape along a score line a system is provided whereby snacks may be selectively lifted and shaken into the mouth without the worry of spilling additional contents from the container. In effect a spill-free container is created. The independent vessel may be reattached to the can when desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cans generally include an inner chamber but do not include an integrated upper container to hold other food items for example. There are no known containers that couple with cans. When carrying a can, it is cumbersome to also carry a container with food in the same hand. It is generally not possible to access the contents of the can while also accessing the contents of an additional container while holding both in one hand, in other words, under normal circumstances one hand is required to access the contents of the can and another hand is generally required to access the contents of a container.
Known containers that couple with cups include food containers that fit onto the top of yogurt cups for example. Known containers have to be removed from the yogurt cup and then flipped over and opened before the contents of the container and cup may be accessed. Once flipped and opened such containers cannot couple while in the upright position to the yogurt cup, and additionally such containers cannot couple with a can.
Known containers that couple with bottles include gift containers that fit onto the top of bottles for example. It is generally not possible to access the contents of the bottles while also accessing the contents of the gift container.
Thus simultaneous access of the contents of cans, cups or bottles and the contents of a container is not possible while holding both in one hand. This makes for difficult drinking/eating canned liquids, such as tea, soda, beer, etc., and snacks, such as cookies, crackers, etc., in malls, public zoos, theaters, amusement parks, sports stadiums or in any other venue. For example, it is difficult to drink and eat while standing and walking to a desired location, normally it is necessary to stop and sit to use two hands to eat and drink.
Known objects that couple with the top of a can include “COMBINATION MULTIPLE-CANNISTER CARRIER AND LIP PROTECTION DEVICE” as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,588,275 to Borg. A planar ring with downward pointing flanges is described that allows for multiple cans to be carried together as a unit. The problem with the device is that it does not enable a container, for example filled with food to couple to the top of the device and hence, two hands are required to carry the cans held by the device and a container, for example with food. In addition, there is no contemplation of accessing the contents of the can while the device is coupled to the can. There is no contemplation of thermochromic materials to show the temperature of any associated portion of the can or device.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a top mounting can container.